Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl is a zombies gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Origins for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to release Samantha. Part 1: Activating the generators. #In the (Laboratory) starting room. #Outside the Tank Station, near the end of the trench out the Right door of the Laboratory. #Outside the Workshop, near the end of the trench out the Left door of the Laboratory. #Top Left Corner of the map. Through the workshop, out the door on the Second floor, continue up the hill, take the first left and pass-by the Excavation Site, through the Giant Mech (Odin's) footprint cross the mud (tank route). #Opposite far end of the map. Through the workshop, out the door on the Second floor, continue up the hill, take the first right, through the Odin footprint and clear the debris. #Located behind the Church. Go to the church and clear the debris behind the Excavation Site. Through the Giant Mech (Fraya's) footprint, clear the debris at the bottom of the stairs continue through the church upstairs and outside through another Fraya footprint. Part 2: Opening the Crypt *Find the Gramophone and White record. *At the top of the excavation site near Pack-A-Punch , a staircase will be to the right of the machine, going into the Templar Crypt. There, pick up the Gramophone. #Gramophone location 1: Left of a work bench. #Gramophone location 2: Right of a workbench. *Next, the player needs to pick up a White vinyl record which spawns in the surroundings of the area. #White Record location: 1 On a large crate near the debris at the entrance of the Church. #White Record location: 2 Behind the Excavation Site sign at the bottom of the ramp to Pack-A-Punch. #White Record location: 3 Near the southern debris at the top of the Excavation Site. *Come back and place the record and Gramophone on the workbench and it will start to play music, opening another staircase to a lower level, the Staff Room. Part 3: Acquiring the Keys *Build all four staffs. *Each staff has a Record and 3 parts obtainable in different ways. *For each staffs part locations and build tutorials: #Staff of Wind #Staff of Ice #Staff of Lightning #Staff of Fire Part 4: Staff Power +4 Upgrade all four staffs. Each staff requires a puzzle to be completed inside the Crazy Place and then on the main dimension itself. After both task are completed the stone rings under the dig site must be lined up with the blue sections above the current orb that is being upgraded. When the stone disk are lined up shoot the orb with it's respective staff. Once this is done take the staff being upgraded to the crazy place. Place them in their respective altar and kill zombies until the player receives an audio cue notifying them of their success. Note that you can upgrade multiple staffs at the same time. *Staff of Wind **Move the Rings above the Wind exit portal pad into their correct position. You will know when it is complete as the rings ascend somewhat and will begin to move on their own into a new position. **Three small stone balls will begin to release smoke. Redirect these towards the center using the staff of wind. You will know when you have completed this as an light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. *Staff of Ice **Above the Ice exit portal pad a series of floating stones that must be shot. The order is dictated by an ice crystal to the side which will give an indication of which one to hit. After a stone is hit correctly it will turn up. **Three small gravestone like fountains are scatter around the map. Freeze them then shoot them, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. *Staff of Lightning **There is a purple keyboard and three strings of music inscribed on the side of the Lightning exit portal. Play the music strings on the keyboard to complete the puzzle. **Scattered around the map are eight electric panels. One will be sparking, adjust it until it stops. The sparks will move to the next one. Repeat the process until all panels have been activated, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. *Staff of Fire **Just down the steps from the Fire exit pad is a grate with coals under it. Kill zombies with the Fire staff until all four small vases have a fire in them. **Head to the church and using the Fire staff light the wall torches in the correct order order, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. For a more detailed guide to upgrading the staffs please visit their respective pages. Part 5: Staff Placement Put Upgraded Staffs in Mechs and Fifth Staff stand. Once all the Staffs are upgraded, a fifth staff stand will appear in the middle of the room. The player must now put 3 of the staffs in the 3 different robots, the Ice Staff in Fraya (far left mech), the Wind Staff in Odin (middle mech) and the thunder staff in Thor (far right mech). Once completed, the player must then put the fire staff in the fifth Staff stand that appeared earlier. The player will know if this task is completed correctly as Samantha will give a voice notification. Part 6: Soul Captures Fill all four Soul Chests and retrieve the Thunder Fists. (best done on an early round) #In the Odin footprint next to Jugger-Nog. #In the Odin footprint next to Stamin-Up. #In the Odin footprint next the Excavation Site southern ramp. #In the Fraya footprint in front of the Church. Part 7: Stone Retrieval Retrieve and Purify the Stone slabs and unlock G-Strike Beacon. *Stone slabs are in the Tank Station on the far table. *Take them to the Church and place them in the White Basin. *Kill zombies with Thunder Fists until the slabs turn white. *Take them back to the Tank Station without touching mud. (if mud is touched re-cleanse the slabs). *Kill more zombies with the Thunder Fists Part 8: Mechanized Artillery Use the G-Strike Beacon to break The Seal. *Enter one of the Robots as soon as it enters the battlefield and press the Red (G-Strike) button. **The player in the Robot must press the button and remain until the G-Strike is thrown by another player. *Throw the G-Strike Beacon on The Seal. (just south of Stamin-Up outside the map). **Take note when aiming as over or undershooting will result in the demonic announcer laughing at the player. Part 9: Armor Breaker Release and defeat the Panzer Soldat horde. *Use the Maxis Drone to release the Panzer Soldat horde. *Be aware that for every player two Panzer Soldats will spawn in. Kill all the Soldats to complete the step. (1 Player = 2 Panzer Soldats, 4 Player = 8 Panzer Soldats). *Additionally after this step is completed the Maxis Drone will be unavailable. Part 10: Baron Buster Shoot down the Invisible fiery plane then kill the invisible Zombie and retrieve the Maxis Drone. *Use Zombie Blood to see the fiery plane and shoot it down. *Use Zombie Blood to see the Winged Beast and kill it. (it runs clock-wise around the excavation site). *Retrieve the Maxis Drone. (picked up off of dead Zombie). Part 11: From Thunder to Iron Use the Thunder Fists to kill enemies in the Staff room and get the Iron Fists. *Each player in the game has to use the Thunder Fists to kill twenty Zombies in the Staff room. *Then pick up the Iron Fists power up. Part 12: Freedom Free Samantha. *Put all the Staffs back in the Crazy Place and kill Zombies until the portal opens. After this step is completed the Achievement/Trophy Little Lost Girl will be awarded. Part 13: Paradox Resolution Be aware this is a bonus step and is not needed to acquire the Achievement/Trophy. *Acquire the Maxis Drone. *Reach the Crazy Place through any portal. *Deploy the Maxis Drone and allow him to fly into the portal. *Afterwards a beam of light will shine down in the center with the option to teleport. *If this option is taken the game will end and a cutscene (shown below) will play. Epilogue (The Ending Cutscene) tQlrZYw3Os8 Trivia *This is the first major Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies easter egg where players can't choose the ending. **This is also the second easter egg to end the current game. The first being Mob of the Dead. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements Category:Easter eggs